


Kiss around the campfire

by MechanicalTrash



Series: TuffLout Religion [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Campfire, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 23:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechanicalTrash/pseuds/MechanicalTrash
Summary: After being forced into a vacation with people he doesn't like, Snotlout meets someone who made the whole vacation a lot brighter.





	Kiss around the campfire

Currently, Snotlout was glaring out of the window of his parents' car. On their way to a stupid cabin in the middle of nowhere, where his only neighbors would be the stupid kids of his parents' stupid friends. He was salty, to say the least.

  
The worst thing about the whole thing was that he wasn't allowed to bring his phone or laptop or anything. So he would be stuck without any internet or electrical device. This whole trip was the genius idea of the parents of the neighborhood of Berk. They all got along rather well and wanted their children to do so too. They thought this trip would help that.

  
Luckily he was allowed to bring his pet dragon, Hookfang, though. You see, in the neighborhood of Berk, dragons weren't that strange to have as a pet. Especially considering that they were no bigger than a dog.

  
Hookfang was currently resting his head on Snotlout's lap since the Monstrous Nightmare wasn't too fond of driving. The black-haired teen pat his dragon's head, glad he no longer just burst into flames uncontrollably when in the car. That wouldn't have been pretty.

  
After a long ride, the car stopped at the group of cabins the parents had hired for the week. Snotlout got off the car, making sure to sigh loudly so his parents would know how much he didn't want to be here.

  
He let Hookfang out of the car and then, forced by his father, helped carrying their luggage inside of their cabin. Soon, more cars arrived at the cabins, meaning the other families were arriving here.

  
"Go explore outside, son. We will have a big barbeque tonight with the other families."

  
Letting out another long sigh, Snotlout left the cabin, closely followed by his trusty Hookfang.

  
He walked around the site and saw his cousin, Hiccup, outside one of the other cabins. He rolled his eyes. Of course, they dragged Hiccup into this. They might be family, but they had never quite gotten along.

  
He continued walking and his eyes landed on the next teen that had been sent outside: Astrid Hofferson. He was not going to lie, she was very attractive. He even used to chase after her, but gave up after she had gotten a crush on, and started dating with Hiccup. He decided she just didn't have any taste in men.

  
Astrid's face scrunched up in disgust as she spotted Snotlout. The latter just continued on walking, ignoring the face she was making at him. He didn't care and just checked if Hookfang was still following him.

  
Lastly, he came upon the last bunch of teens that he would be forced to live with for this week. The twins, Tuffnut and Ruffnut Thorston, lived in the same street as Snotlout, so he recognized them pretty much immediately.

  
The two of them were pranking a bigger guy named Fishlegs. He had seen the blonde guy somewhere at school before. He stood out as his clumsy Gronckle followed him around everywhere, often bumping into people or things.

  
He then saw the Hideous Zippleback the twins owned running around. It was also causing more chaos for the poor Ingerman child.

  
Snotlout sometimes felt sorry for the twins, as they had to share their dragon with each other. He often enjoyed the time he had alone with Hookfang and couldn't imagine what it would be like if he had to share his beloved pet with someone else. That being said, he didn't think the twins really minded the sharing though.

  
Deciding he didn't really want to socialize with any of the teens present, he went towards the nearby lake and sat down under a tree near it. He was already bored. He started throwing some rocks and amused himself by having Hookfang shooting his fire at the rocks.

  
However, the Monstrous Nightmare soon reached his shot limit and this was also no longer an option. For a brief moment, he considered socializing with the other teenagers. That was until he realized none of them would like him anyway.

  
"Barf! Belch! Get back here!"

  
Snotlout's head snapped to where the voice was coming from. He could see the male twin, the one with blond dreadlocks, chasing after the Hideous Zippleback. The girl was laughing at him. The Zippleback passed by the tree and in its process of dodging Hookfang, knocked over the boy that was sitting next to the small dragon.

  
"Woah, sorry about that." Tuffnut said as he offered his hand to Snotlout.

  
Snotlout being Snotlout and having his stupid pride, glared at the boy in front of him as he helped himself up.

  
"Keep your dragon under control!"

  
Tuffnut laughed.

  
"As if that is possible." He said before giving chase again.

  
Then, Snotlout noticed that the Zipplback was carrying the shoe that, he now saw, Tuffnut was missing. That explained the situation, but that didn't make it any more stupid.

  
The twins and their dragon were making a lot of noise and it was driving Snotlout crazy. Even to the poin that he decided to help them! He got up from his spot and went to the lake. He ordered Hookfang to catch two fish, which the Monstrous Nightmare did easily.

  
When his dragon handed him the fish, Snotlout let Hookfang catch one for himself as a treat and then walked over to Tuffnut, stopping him in his chasing. Considering how much it took for the male twin to try and catch his breath he wondered how the boy hadn't given up on chasing the Zippleback yet.

  
"You're not going to get anywhere by running after that thing. You need to give it something he'd rather have than that shoe."

  
Before Tuff could ask what he was doing, he showed him the two fish and walked over to the two headed dragon. The dragon stopped in its tracks as it smelled the fish.

  
Snotlout presented each head with a fish and the Zippleback let go of the shoe to grab the fish. He grabbed the saliva covered shoe with a look of digust and tossed it over to Tuffnut.

  
"The trick is to present both heads with something. If they don't get something simultaneously the other head will protest."

  
Sure, Hiccup was the dragon expert. His knowledge was only rivaled by Fishlegs'. But that didn't mean Snotlout was dumb. He knew some things himself and a Zippleback was rather common, so a lot was known about them.  
"Woah, thanks! Hey, you're a Jorgenson right?" Tuffnut asked, obviously happy he got his shoe back, much to Ruffnut's displeasement.

  
"Snotlout's the name."

  
"Cool, nice to meet you. I'm Tuffnut and that's my sister Ruffnut."

  
Snotlout coulndn't care less. He didn't help the guy to become buddy buddy with him, he did it to shut them the hell up!

  
"Yeah yeah, whatever." Snotlout said, heading back to his family's cabin.

  
Soon, he regretted his choice. He would prefer the idiocy of the twins over the yelling of his parents. They, once again, are arguing about something. He didn't even know about what, nor did he care. The only thing he wanted to know was what to do about his boredom.

  
Snotlout had stared at different stuff until the barbeque. There were so many things to do here, if you had friends. Considering the few he had were back home, he had seriously nothing to do.

  
He hoped having a good meal would lift his spirits a little. When he arrived at the campfire, he saw that all the other teens were already there. Stoick and Spitelout were handling the cooking of the food. And by that, he meant they were arguing about who was better. Seriously, can his dad do anything other than arguing?!

  
"Hey Snotlout! Join us!" Hiccup yelled.

  
Knowing he had no other choice, the black haired boy sighed and grabbed a plate before joining the other teens. He listened to the small talk they were making, but did not participate. That was, until one Tuffnut Thorston decided to meddle with his business.

  
"Sooo, Snotlout. Want to join me and Ruff tomorrow? We're going jetskying."

  
That actually sounded fun. Plus, what could go wrong? If he was here for an entire week he should at least try to have some fun, regardless if he would still talk to them after this. So, he agreed.

  
Tuffnut was once again visibly happy. The boy could not hide how he was feeling. What was he so excited about anyway? Nearly no one would be voluntarily spending time with Snotlout.

  
The rest of the evening, Tuffnut and Ruffnut kept bombarding Snotlout with questions. Well, mostly Tuffnut. It was getting a bit annoying to Snotlout but he had a chance at having some people to hang out with and he wasn't going to ruin that. After all, he didn't wish to spend his vacation with Astrid and Hiccup.

  
-

  
The next morning, the twins knocked on the door of the cabin while Snotlout was in the middle of eating breakfast. Spitelout interrupted the argument he was having with his wife (as per usual) to open the door.  
"Snotlout, the Thorstons are here!"

  
Snotlout left the rest of his breakfast behind to go outside. He wasn't that hungry anyway. Grabbing his backpack on the way out, he greeted the twins and headed to the lake with them. There was a small store there that rented out gear for jetskying and other activities that were organized around here.

  
The three teens hired some jetskis and put on their safty vests before heading over to the lake. An instructor explained to them how to steer the vehicles and after making sure that they understood, left them to be. Of course, he would still supervise them to avoid any injuries and such.

  
The twins were having a bit of trouble with getting the hang of it, mostly because they purposefully kept getting in each other's way, but Snotlout was pretty much a natural at it from the start.  
"Damn! That's awesome!" Tuffnut yelled over, obviously impressed.

  
Snotlout grinned, he likes attention after all. Plus, he is a show off, he knows that. He went over to the twins.

  
"How about a race?"

  
The two twins grinned at each other and agreed. It also seemed to be the only way to get them to stop getting in each other's way. Besides, who doesn't like a bit of competition?

  
The three of them rushed around the lake the moment Ruffnut had given the "GO!". For a long time, Snotlout was in the lead because, well, he was pretty good at it. However, Ruffnut wouldn't give up that easily and passed him by in the last few seconds. She won the race just nearly, leaving Snotlout  slightly salty.

  
Tuffnut however, didn't care whether the black haired teen had lost or won, he was still full of praise. It was a bit odd to Snotlout how everything he seemed to do was seen and liked by Tuffnut. He decided to not think to much about it and shrugged it off.

  
The rest of the day, the three of them spent chilling around and swimming in the lake. Snotlout had to admit it was pretty fun and the twins weren't so bad (or stupid) as they first had seemed.

  
That evening, Spitelout told Snotlout that they would go canyoning with the whole group tomorrow. Oh yay, an activity with Hiccup. And Astrid. Color him stoked. At least the twins would be there too, so it might not be that bad.

  
-

  
The group assembled, to make sure nobody would try to stay behind, and they left in their cars to the spot where the canyoning would take place. They all got their gear and went to the river.

  
Astrid and Hiccup were the ones to take the lead, closely followed by Fishlegs. It soon turned out Fishlegs couldn't really keep up with Astrid and Hiccup's athletisism. When the poor boy fell he totally lost his friends.

  
Ruffnut felt bad for fishlegs and helpt him up in  the water and they decided to continue following the river together. That left Snotlout and Tuffnut together, the adults quite behind all the teens.

  
The two of them just talked about random things, getting to know each other, as they kept descending down the river stream.

  
Though, after a while, they reached a descend that was quite a bit of a bigger leap down than the ones before, and nerves got the best of Snotlout. He was kind of scared of the height since he had no idea how shallow or deep the water below was.

  
"What are you waiting for, Snotlout?" Tuffnut asked, kind of surprised to see his new friend hesitating. Snotlout, after all, didn't seem the type to be scared of anything. Oh boy was he wrong.

  
"Do you want me to go first?"

  
Snotlout kind of took offense to that. Sure, he was scared. That didn't mean he wanted to admit that though.

  
Tuffnut put a hand on Snotlout's shoulder, making the latter look back at the male twin.

  
"It's not a crime to be scared of something, you know? It's quite a leap." Tuff said before stepping forward, and finally jumping down. Snotlout gasped and ran to the edge to see how Tuffnut was faring.

  
Of course, the blonde dreadlocks of the boy surfaced soon enough. "It's certainly deep enough!" Tuff yelled. Of course it was! The other teens had passed by here before. Snotlout was highly mad at himself for getting so unreasonably scared.

  
He had to admit it to himself though. Tuffnut was quite impressive. He even was so kind as to offer to jump first to put Snotlout's nerves at ease. Yeah, Snotlout would sure be keeping contact with the twins after this vacation. Well, at least the male part.

  
Snotlout jumped and went further down the river with Tuffnut. The two joked around and Tuffnut made sure to make no more mention of Snotlout's hesitation.

  
After about another hour, they reached the end of the river and met up with the other teens. They all waited for their parents and after that went to a restaurant nearby to eat. After all, an activity like canyoning makes a person hungry.

  
-

  
The rest of the week, Snotlout continued to hang out with Tuffnut. Spitelout was quite happy to see that his son made a new friend. This vacation might not have been the 'bring all the teens togehter as friends' kind of vacation they'd hoped for, but there had been friendships formed and that was more than they really expected.

  
They decided to end the last evening with a campire, much like how they had done the first night. The teens were all sitting together and socializing. ALL OF THEM! They were all having fun and joking around, as teens do.

  
Over the course of the evening, the population around the campfire started to decline. It started with Astrid and Hiccup sneaking off. Not much later, Ruffnut and Fishlegs snuck off together as well. They had become quite good friends over the course of the week.

  
The adults retreated to their huts soon to go to bed. This left only Snotlout and Tuffnut at the campfire. They were sitting in silence, staring at the fire in front of them and enjoying the heat it gave off.  
"So..." Tuffnut started to break the silence, drawing the attention of his new friend.

  
"Will we still be friends ater this?"

  
Snotlout was a bit surprised by that question. Hadn't that been obvious yet?

  
"Of course! I mean, if you want to of course. But if you ask me, yeah. I like having you around!"

  
The dark haired teen took a sip of the vodka left by the adults. He then passed it to Tuff who declined. Snotlout shrugged and took another sip.

  
"I'm glad to hear that... because I really like you." Tuff said, that last part a bit quieter than the first part.

  
Snotlout smiled. So they agreed on that. They liked each other and wanted to remain friends. However, the teen didn't fully understand what Tuffnut's 'like' meant. Not, until the end of the evening.

  
Snotlout yawned and decided it was time to head to bed. He was slightly tipsy but not drunk. He knew what he was doing and would still remember it in the morning, but making a choice would be much easier since he became quite gullible.

  
 "Time to get some sleep." he said as he got up.

  
Tuffnut got up too, considering there was no one else left. Besides, he could use some sleep as well.

  
"Good night Tuff!" Snotlout said.

  
"Wait!"

  
Snotlout stopped in his tracks. Tuff was hesitating a little bit before making his next move, but he knew his friend wouldn't be too patient with him so he decided to just do it.

  
Tuffnut placed a hand on Snotlout's shoulder and pulled him close, placing his lips on Snotout's. The latter was shocked but didn't want to pull away. He quite liked the sensation and definitely didn't hate the idea that it was with Tuffnut.

  
The two of them pulled away and then bid each other good night, slightly in an awkward manner, they went to their respective huts and got some sleep.

  
-

  
What started off to be a shitty vacation forced upon them by their family, turned out to be the best thing that ever happened to both Snotlout and Tuffnut. The two of them became great friends, and over time, even more than that.

  
It took more than just that kiss at the campfire to make it happen, but after a while they had no longer any excuses to make for what they were feeling and couldn't deny that they were more than just friends.


End file.
